two weird shorts
by judgement-of-anubis
Summary: 1: shortly after the book was published the reincarnations of all three main characters meet again...with a bloody end. 2: sent into the past, a girl will not be allowed to return without the phantom. weird fics. please r
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Okay well I wrote these when I was around twelve so forgive me that they aren't very good but please do review.I must've been sick when I wrote this one! I'm working on two new phan phics now. ;P

Goddess of the Dead

A woman stood on a bank watching the shallow water rush by.

She sang a song and it wrapped around the cold winter air like the warm cloak around her long dress.

From behind her a man watched, intently listening to her, his eyes fixed on her long brown curls.

She sang a song from an opera she had seen three years prier.

She ended her song and the man applauded, Singing out himself her praise.

"Wonderful performance my dear diva, with the beautiful name of Christine. You have such a voice as an angle! My fair Christine, would you join me for dinner this evening?"

The man had a rich tenor's voice.

"Raoul, really! Sneaking upon me as you did! However I will forgive you and would love to join you."

She turned to face him.

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace, curious at the look of despair in her beautiful eyes.

" What is wrong my darling?"

He asked before caressing her hair.

"You know the story of 'Phantom of the opera'? The book you gave me. "

Her voice was low and half frightened as she began to shake.

He creased his brow in concern, fearing where this would go.

"Yes...what about it?"

They stared into the water, cheek to cheek.

"Both of our names are in there Raoul...both of them!"

When she looked into his eyes, the fear in them worried him and he did his best to comfort her.

"Your name is around the globe."

She pulled away from him as tears began to trickle down her cold cheeks.

"So I ran into a man to day who knew me and I never saw him before."

He shrugged as he brushed away her tears softly.

"A man from your childhood, probably knew your mother."

She started off towards the sidewalk, nearly running.

"A man by the name of Erik!"

Now he was more frightened than ever, fearing she had lost her sanity.

He wished for all the world that he hadn't given her that book.

"Your really serious about this aren't you?"

He asked as he ran to catch up to her.

" Yes Raoul...vary serious...and it frightens me to think that we disappear in the end."

Raoul was close behind as she began up the trail.

Christen suddenly stopped and grabbed Raoul's arm..

"Raoul that's the man I saw today...that's Erik."

He pulled her and they run the other way but the stranger appeared in front of them with a sward.

She screamed and pushed him behind her.

"Raoul run!"

But it was to late, he had run the sward threw him.

Raoul fell to the ground with a grown, holding his hand tightly over the heavily bleeding wound and called out to her before he slumped dead to the ground.

"Christine...my angel."

She screamed as the tall man grabbed her arm and began to pull her into the woods.

"Erik no!"

Everything went black as she fainted into his arms.

Then she sat up and opens her eyes.

"Oh what a dream, but it's not real Raoul is here."

She said to her self.

Her calm turned to terror as she head another voice.

She looked up as the man came to her bedside.

"Are we feeling better this morning my dear?"

All she could do was stare and scream.

'-------------------------------------------

yeah short and weird, but as I said, please forgive me, I was only a child then. Please review!


	2. p2

A/n: Oh my, was I an odd child. Lol please review!

"Boxes! Boxes for sale! Ladies hide your jewels; gentlemen hide your franks. Boxes! Hand carved boxes for sale! Just ten franks each. Gentlemen hide you cigars; ladies hide you laces. Boxes! Boxes for sale!"

Repeated a young woman with long brown hair who was selling boxes she caved by hand.

She lived on the streets.

She had been in France for two years.

A gruff looking man approached her.

"I want that one."

He said pointing to the one in her hand.

"Oh, well I have a copy of it hold on and I'll get it."

She reached into a straw bag to produce the duplicate but he took the box out of her hand and ran.

She put her bag on her shoulder and took off after him.

"Hay come back here you scoundrel! Blast you thief!"

He turned a corner and she dashed behind him.

He looked back and in the process ran into a cart, spilling its contents.

She caught up to him as he stood and took a hold of the box but he flung her strait into a tall man buying some dried meet.

The two fell to the ground.

" I'm so sorry sir."

She stood up and held out her hand to him.

It took him a minute to figure out what happened and he stood without taking her hand then looked around and saw the thief still holding the box.

When he had flung her, the owner of the cart, a tall woman, had clubbed him with a bag.

The girl picked up the box and turned to apologize again but the man was gone.

She continued walking, looking for him.

He had stopped at another booth and was buying something from it.

She stopped not knowing he was there.

" I hope he didn't find the secret compartment."

She said to her self.

He turned around.

"Miss...I couldn't help over hearing, but what do you mean secret compartment? In that box?"

He asked.

She hesitated a moment.

"Yes."

She opened the lid and pressed on the bottom, which looked like a wooden planked floor.

It slid aside revealing her coins from the day's sales.

"Where did you get that?"

He asked, now more curious than ever.

" I made it. All of my boxes have it."

" Tell me, what's your name?"

He asked.

"Sabrina , Valentessa. I have been traveling the world sir."

She said.

"So how is it that you speak French so well?"

He asked.

"I can't tell you that. What is your name?"

She asked.

"I don't care to tell you that."

He said.

"All right, well thank you."

She said.

He looked confused and irritated.

"For what I didn't help you?"

"Oh but you did. I believe it is you I'm looking for."

She said.

"What?"

He asked.

"It's a long story."

She said.

"You know I shouldn't be asking this, but where are you staying?"

He asked.

"Any where that suits me sir, if I'm lucky maybe a stack of straw in some one's horse barn."

She said.

"Is that all you do, make boxes?"

He asked.

"No , I can do a number of other things."

She said.

"Well I'll make you a deal. You don't tell any one where I live, and give me one of your fascinating boxes, and I'll give you free room and bored to be a maid."

He said.

"That sounds fair sir, how ever, I would have to know your name."

She said.

" E.C."

He said.

"What does the C stand for?"

She asked.

"A past I would rather forget."

He said.

Once they were away from people she stopped him.

"You are Erik De Chagny, and you are coming with me."

She said.

She took his hand and they disappeared into the future

'-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this was worse than the last. What I'm looking for here are plots. Don't focus on the writing, focus on the idea.


End file.
